This invention relates to novel actuator means for disk drives.
Workers are familiar with magnetic disk files as used for recording and storing data in data processing. Such disk files are intended to facilitate rapid data recording and transfer at random addresses along the disk tracks.
Workers know that the transducers used with such disk recording surfaces must be reciprocated very rapidly between selected address locations (disk tracks), yet with high precision. It will be recognized as important for such a system to move a transducer very rapidly between data locations; and to do so with high positional accuracy between closely-spaced track addresses. This gets quite problematic as track density increases. Disk storage systems heretofore have mounted each transducer head on a "load beam" carried by a carriage. This carriage has been mounted between track ways for reciprocation by associated actuator means. This disclosure relates to improving the way such carriages are disposed, guided and actuated.
Workers realize that the present thrust toward ever greater disk storage capacity and decreased access time means that closer control must be exercised over the actuator mechanism for precisely and rapidly positioning transducer heads over any selected disk track; also the carriage and other actuator parts must be made yet simpler and lighter to accommodate such fast, precise positioning. This disclosure concerns an improved way of disposing carriages and associated means.